Refillable dispensers with a cutting edge are well known. They are used in homes, offices and workshops to keep paper or foil ready for the required purposes and to cut it off in ready-to-use lengths.
DE-AS No. 19 46 081, Walker, discloses a medical dispenser for web material, with a separating device. The separating device comprises a transversely slidable cutter mounted on a cover cowling. This structure is very costly. Grasping the web for pulling more material off the roll is very difficult, and requires practically lifting up the cover. Furthermore, it does not satisfy the aesthetic requirements of the modern kitchen.
U.K. Pat. No. 2,036,694, Liebscher, Schulein & Himmighofen, (the latter two being co-inventors of the present application) discloses a refillable kitchen dispenser for paper and foil. In this structure, there are provided receptacles for multiple rolls, which can be separated by a transversely slidable cutter. This device also has the disadvantage that only a short segment or end of the roll is left projecting for the user to grasp. It often happens that the roll completely retracts into the receptacle. The device also has the disadvantage of being refillable only from one side, i.e. refilling requires removing it from the wall. From an aesthetic point of view, the device is also no longer satisfactory because of its fissured appearance.